Solitary
by redgrrl
Summary: COMPLETE. Chihiro discovers that she has terminal cancer, and is to die in three months. But Haku has fallen for another, and can no longer remember Chihiro. Chihiro is falling apart, and no one can help her back up.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away

Okay, so, hope you like this story!

**Solitary: Part One**

Chihiro hid back her tears as she coughed, "How many months have I got?"

"At the most, three." The doctor whispered.

Chihiro smiled, and she got her bag, "Thank you for everything, doctor Lim. You have tried your best. At treatment…everything."

"I may have tired…but also failed."

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault."

"And it was your fault?"

"I don't know…" Chihiro murmured, "Maybe it was fate."

-

Chihiro walked slower and slower as she got to her little blue house. She sighed as she heard a little child scream, "Mummy Isn't that the girl who has can…cer?"

Chihiro grimly opened the door as she had the child's mother hush her to be quiet.

Yes. That was her secret that had leaked out somehow. She had terminal cancer, and was to die in three months.

-

"I can't die like this, I can't! I have to see more of the world! See more things! And…see my old friends…"

_Rin, Kamajii, No face… Haku… where are all of you? Are you living happily? _

Chihiro smiled as she put her back pack down, "I can't go back now. I absolutely can't…" but then, she started to feel sadness surrounding herself, "but I'm going to die…if I can't see them one last time…"

_I have to go. _

-

Chihiro walked through the long tunnel. She was the happiest she's ever been for years. For years she had known she had terminal blood cancer, and had gone through many treatments, to no success. For years she's limped around, weak and fragile. For years she's felt pain. But it was all going to end…in three months.

Chihiro smiled as she reached the end of the tunnel, "Well. I hope they remember me."

Chihiro grinned as she thought her sixteenth birthday would be soon.

She then started walking through the deserted streets, full of restaurants. She was a solitary figure, all alone in the mist.

-

Chihiro frowned as she got to a bath house with no one inside. Suddenly, she remembered. It wasn't dark yet! Chihiro looked at her watch as the sun set. The lights switched on, and suddenly, a voice behind her grumbled, "No one should be here."

Chihiro turned around, and found a young man staring back at her, "Haku?"

"I'm very sorry, but I do not know you. I have no idea how you know me."

"What…" suddenly, someone slapped Chihiro on the shoulder, "Chihiro?"

Chihiro turned around again to find an older Rin looking at her in surprise, "Rin!"

"Oh! Chihiro! You don't know how much we've missed you!"

Suddenly, Chihiro asked, "How come Haku doesn't…"

"You know this girl?" Haku interrupted.

Rin sighed, "Yes I do, Kohaku. Even if you are of a higher position than I am, you have no right to butt in when I am talking to your savior and my friend!"

"My savior?"

Rin sighed again, "Yes Haku. She saved your life from Yubaaba's torture. I know you don't remember her, so shut your mouth!"

Haku frowned, "Why should I listen to you?" and then he walked away.

Chihiro bit her lip. Why couldn't Haku remember her? What had happened?

"Rin…why…is Haku…why doesn't Haku remember me?"

"He was like this ever since he met that Tenchuu. Before, he was dragging about, murmuring your name under your breathe, and now…he's just murmuring Tenchuu's name…"

Chihiro smiled lightly, "I don't really care. I'm not jealous. I mean, I only have three more months of … I mean, I'm happy just to see him. See him happy. That's my final…wish."

Rin coughed sarcastically, and she groaned, "It sounds like you're gonna die or something, but anyway, lets go in, and we'll get you a job, I bet you anything Yubaaba would want you to pay off her debts!"

"You think so…" Chihiro murmured, looking around. Suddenly she gasped as Rin started pulling her sleeve, "Rin!"

"We are going to get to Yubaaba's office right this instant, and if she doesn't let you work here…well, I'll force her too!"

"But Rin, you can't…"  
"I so can!"

Chihiro gave in to Rin.

-

Haku looked intently at the girl who was smiling and talking to Rin. Who was she…and why did she seem to bare a striking resemblance to someone…who he seemed to have…forgotten?

-

_Okay, so hope you guys like this new story! _

_Ja ne and please review! _


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Do not own SA

UM. Looks like the nasty and mean Chihiro is more popular with reviews…I got nine reviews, or something like that with the NO One to Care for Me one, and five…or something like that for this one…interesting.

Anyway, I just wanted to ask you guys something: are fan sites on Spirited Away allowed? Because I wanna make one!

**Chapter Two**

Sakura coughed as she stood in front of Yubaaba, "So can I come back?"

Yubaaba frowned, "I'm not too sure, Sen. You see, under my contract, you have to be under my order, and supervision. I'm afraid you only want to be here for a short amount of time…"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if that is possible…" Yubaaba stated a matter of factly, but then, she grinned, showing her yellow teeth, "But if you can make Haku snap out of this trance which no one knows why…you can stay, not under my contract or order."

"Haku's in a trance?"

Yubaaba sighed, "It begun half a year after you left. Haku was so depressed, no one would dare approach him unless for his orders. Then, that…_devil_ came, and Haku was immediately cured…and cursed."

"Devil?"

"Yes. A devil all right. She put Haku under HER order!"

Chihiro bit her lip, "And what do you want me to do, Yubaaba?"

Yubaaba grinned evilly, and ran her long nail over Chihiro's cheek. Chihiro shivered, and prayed to god that it wasn't anything that was too hard for her to manage.

"I will give you three months to make Haku return to the way he was two years ago." Yubaaba whispered.

Chihiro gasped, "Three…months?"

"Yes? Is there anything wrong with it?"

"No…nothing…at all." Chihiro murmured.

Suddenly, Yubaaba looked up, and smiled ghostly, and forced. Chihiro noticed her expression, and looked up as well.

"You called?" Kohaku said in a quiet voice. However, it rang loud and clear in Chihiro's ears.

Chihiro's face turned dark as she saw another girl emerge from behind Kohaku.

Yubaaba's grin faded like lightning, "Haku…and Tenchuu."

Tenchuu sniffed, and she frowned, "What is that distinct smell? It smells…kind of _rotten_…"

Chihiro stood up abruptly, and she whispered, "That would be me, Miss Tenchuu,"

Tenchuu looked at Chihiro as if she were a dog, "But…_it's_ a human…" then, Tenchuu turned to face Yubaaba, "What is the meaning of this? A human at our bathhouse?"

Yubaaba frowned deeply, and she hissed, "You know nothing of her history, so shut your mouth, Tenchuu. Chihiro will be working here onwards as the mistress of the girls that wash the floors, etcetera. I do not wish to hear another word of it!"

Tenchuu raised her eyebrows, and she grasped Haku's sleeve, "Haku…she's doing that again…"

Haku looked down to Tenchuu, and he slightly kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry about it…"

And then, he snapped at Yubaaba, "Have some respect for others!"

Chihiro suddenly had a disturbing thought, _Haku would treat everyone and anyone like that…even Yubaaba, who he is under contract too…what has Tenchuu done?_

Yubaaba sighed, "We are getting off the topic. You see, there is a new girl…well, actually, old girl coming back. Her name is Chihiro, and I believe you, Haku, have met her before. It is just that your memory span is _zero_. If you will, Haku, please take her down to the rooms…"

Haku glanced at Chihiro, and to her amazement, he smiled awkwardly, "Here, follow me…"

Tenchuu started to follow Haku but Haku whispered, "Look, Tenchuu, give the girl some time to relax. You go to your room."

Tenchuu glared at Chihiro before turning around and heading off.

Yubaaba smiled reassuringly at Chihiro, and mouthed, "Three months!"

Haku walked out of the lift, while Chihiro followed him silently. Suddenly, Haku turned around, and he asked her, "Have you been here before?"

Chihiro murmured, "Three years ago…yes…"

Suddenly, they entered a room that was filled with blazing heat. A frog jumped up in front of them, and Chihiro smiled warmly, "Mister Frog!"

"Sen?" the frog croaked, "gosh! I never thanked you for saving me from that nameless one…"

"No face, you mean," Chihiro laughed.

Suddenly, Haku was pushed out of the way as Rin and many others got to Chihiro.

Rin screamed joyfully, "You made it!"

"Yes I did, Rin!"

Haku watched with interest as he slowly walked away, "It seems that , that Girl, Chihiro, now named Sen has really been here before, and according to Rin and many more, she is somehow attached to my past…"

Haku sighed as he struggled to remember. However, like before, he could remember nothing but the days when Tenchuu has been there…

Chihiro slowly walked back with Rin, talking about the years that had passed, but Chihiro still couldn't get rid of the mad feeling in her veins…

_Three months…terminal cancer…_

_Three months…to save Haku. _

_Why Three months? _

_-_

**End of Chap 2**

Up. I know it took me a while. You wouldn't believe it, but I have nine projects! Anyway, I might be a bit late for the next update of chapter as well…

Anyway, I know this chapter got a bit of a twist, because just talking about terminal cancer for like ten chapters is BORING!

Anyway, this note is **for crazytomboy**, but anyone else can read it as well:

Hmmm…well, Chihiro grew her hair out after the treatment, I guess, or else she'll look pretty bad…I never seen a BALD Chihiro before! …I mean, I never seen her without hair, so…

Anyway, there's no hole out of it, Chihiro has to die in the end! I know I get a couple of flames about this, so I guess…I'll (gets a tissue and starts crying…)

Anyway, crazy tomboy, please do NOT send your hamsters to me! NOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: stuff you. You know what I always say! I- don't – won – S-A !

Chihiro slowly walked back with Rin, talking about the years that had passed, but Chihiro still couldn't get rid of the mad feeling in her veins…

_Three months…terminal cancer…_

_Three months…to save Haku. _

_Why Three months? _

**Chapter Three**

Chihiro was about to get hold onto a sponge when Rin grasped her wrist, "uh, no, Sen. You are the 'mistress' of Aburaya now. Well, Mistress of the washing or wiping girls. Anyway, so what do you plan on to do?"

Chihiro bit her lip, and she burst out, "I have no idea why Yubaaba made 'me' mistress…I mean, I have only a past year's few months experience…"

Rin laughed loud and slapped Chihiro on her back, "Yubaaba did this, so that you can do a favor for her! She wants you to get Haku back to his senses!"

Chihiro sighed as she picked up the sponge, and kneeled down and begun wiping the floor up, "The point is, Rin, I have absolutely no idea how to get Haku out of this trance. Haku seems perfectly happy the way he is now. I mean, during the days before that I was here, I never saw Haku smile until the time I told him his real name. Now, he smiles all the time with Tenchuu…" Chihiro then turned towards the bucket and dipped her sponge in. Chihiro's heart was filled with doubt, for she knew Tenchuu must have a certain degree in Haku's mind.

Rin sniffed hard, and she hissed, "Tenchuu is horrible. She is nice when Haku is around, but without his presence, she treats us all like dirt."

Chihiro bit her lip, "That is the point. I am powerless compared to her."

Rin slapped her hand onto a bucket in anger, and sent it to the window. SLAM.

"What is going on here?" a high pitched voice hissed.

Rin's face turned dark, and she slowly turned around, and said in a faking nice voice, "I am awfully sorry, Madam, if the noise disturbed you."

Chihiro stared at Tenchuu, who was walking around in circled, around Rin. Tenchuu glared at Rin, and pinched her, "Do you know how the customers feel about this? They hate your squealing. If only I could…I would seal your mouth close!"

Rin's jaw stuck out, but she managed to keep her mouth shut. Her eyes looked so lonely, as if she had already had this treatment a couple of times.

"Keep that in mind," Tenchuu whispered, and she walked away.

Chihiro immediately ran to Rin, and started massaging her arm, which had a dark purple bruise coming up, "Is…that how she normally treats you?"

Rin nodded, and started chirping, "Keep that in mind!"

Chihiro laughed at the exaggerated version of Tenchuu's speech.

But yet again, she was forced to think of Haku, who was stuck in Tenchuu's trance…unable to defend for himself. Did he still know his real name? Or did he forget…and once again, left his name into inexistence.

As if acting on Chihiro's thoughts, a deep voice demanded, "What's so funny?"

Rin sighed, "Second time disturbed…"

Haku walked over to Chihiro, and stared into Chihiro's eyes. Chihiro nervously looked away, and found herself biting her lip in frustration. Haku looked carefully at her, and Haku whispered, "You know something, don't you?"

Chihiro didn't reply. Haku pressed further, and he whispered in an even softer voice, "It's about my past, isn't it?"

Chihiro stuttered, "I…don't know…"

Haku then shook his head, and he motioned Chihiro to sit down. He turned around, and said in a slow voice, "Go, Rin."

Rin nodded and bowed, "Sayonara, Master Haku." she winked at Chihiro, and mouthed, "I'll get your dinner!"

Haku sat down. He was in no mood for delays, or interruptions, "You do know something, don't you?"

Chihiro looked troubled, and she said in a soft voice, "Why trust me? I am a girl that you just met."

Haku sighed, "I know I have seen you before. I know I have met you before…and I even…"

Haku sighed again as he thought of the rest…

_I even feel something within you. Something I do not know of. Something I have not yet spoken about…talked about…thought about. A warm feeling enters my heart whenever you're here…_

Chihiro smiled lightly, "It is true. I do know you, from three years back."

"You…did?"

Chihiro smiled again, and she said in a softer voice, "You saved me from turning into a pig. You saved me from turning into nothing. You saved me from the grasps of Yubaaba. And you saved me from the black things down that chute."

Haku was amazed, "And…?"

"I gave you the medicine from a water god, and saved you from death, and told you your true name."

"True…name?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

Chihiro stood up, "I will tell you the rest when you truly remember."

Haku suddenly got caught in the throat. He didn't know what to say. This girl was his ticket to his past. His chance of knowing what had really happened to him. Tenchuu's explanation did not quite make any sense to him. This girl actually knew him…but how far did she go…?

"Did you know me very well?" Haku blurted out.

Chihiro turned around, with a small grin on her face, "You knew me better."

Tenchuu glared at the girl, Sen. Sen was ruining everything for her. Everything. If this girl decided to help Haku and blurt the truth out, she was doomed.

Her master would not be pleased.

Chihiro snatched her bowl of rice off Rin, "You're going to munch MY dinner as well if I can't snatch it off you."

Rin laughed as she gobbled up her rice, and then stacked her bowl on top of many others. She was one hungry girl, "Well you know me. Eating is a big thing…" and then she started towards Kamajii's bowler room, "Come on!"

Chihiro followed Rin to the bowler room, and was immediately greeted by Rin's screams at Kamajii. Rin had practically ran her way down.

"I thought I told you that the bowl has to be taken out early! You are so disorganized!"

"But I…fine!"

Chihiro laughed at the pair that was unable to cooperate, even after all these years. Rin twirled around, and stormed off. Chihiro bit her lip, and started laughing even harder.

Suddenly, Kamajii said in a serious voice, "Have you seen Haku yet?"

Chihiro's smile died, and she said, "Well, I'm happy as long as he's happy."

_I wish I could mean what I say. _

_How could I, when I only have three months of life? _

_And even so, I can't hold his hand now…unlike three years ago. _

"Chihiro?" Kamajii whispered, uncertain whether Chihiro was sad or depressed. Either way, it was bad.

"He? Oh. Right. I'll see you later, Kamajii. I have something to do." and with that, she quickly and hurriedly left the bowler room. Kamajii shook his head, "That girl! My bowler room is NOT a place where you can come and just leave!"

Chihiro was so deeply into her own thoughts that she bumped into someone, "Sorry…gomenasai…"

The musical voice said roughly, "its fine…fine…"

Chihiro immediately bowed deeply, hearing who it was, "Good evening, Miss Tenchuu."

Tenchuu sniffed, and she snarled, "Well, aren't you supposed to be working?"

Chihiro stammered, 'Yubaaba permitted me to visit the bowler man."

_Sniff. _"I suppose you asked me?"

Chihiro looked up, startled, "I have Yubaaba's word, miss!" and then, she continued, "Unless you are master of the bathhouse, I have no intention of following your rules!"

Tenchuu turned away. _Sniff. _"Fine! I wonder what Haku might say about this!"

Chihiro then muttered, "Whatever. Haku is a sure idiot to listen to you."

_Sniff. _"What did you say?"

"Nothing Miss. If you permit, shall I go?"

"Yes...get away!" _sniff. _

Chihiro sighed, "That Tenchuu and her sniffing. It's as if she despises everyone."

Chihiro turned around the corner and found Rin shaking her shoulders, "I heard form everyone else that Tenchuu cornered you and demanded what you did to Haku? Is that true?"

Chihiro grimly smiled.

She thought dreadfully_, Talk about gossip…and exaggeration. Seriously! Cornered me? Ha! Never! _

**End of Chapter Three **

Anyway, so I was really happy last chapter. Reviewers were all nice, and I'll tell you this, **Oceanic Goddess**, that you could be right! But the idea was too cliché. I'm going to make it original! (the ending, I mean)

And also, **Crazy Tomboy **, MAHHH! You are on a war for a good writer, and now, you are AT war with the most horribliest (is that a word?) writer in the world, MOI!

**IMPORTANT**

I have heard from my friends at school who visit this site and also many other writers on this site, that there is a person called FLAMER, who like his/her name, flames people. They flamed me once, in another story. Oh boy, I love it when people flame me. It's just so funny, especially when some that hates reading stories (like FLAMER) review badly just so they want you to stop writing, and feel hurt. I just laughed my head off when I saw that review. Um…..talk about crazy. My mates call me psycho.

Anyway, person who is Flamer…have some shame, coz none of us are feeling bad coz of your reviews!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Okay. Spirited Away isn't mine.

_Chihiro turned around the corner and found Rin shaking her shoulders, "I heard form everyone else that Tenchuu cornered you and demanded what you did to Haku? Is that true?"_

_Chihiro grimly smiled._

_She thought dreadfully, Talk about gossip…and exaggeration. Seriously! Cornered me? Ha! Never! _

**Important: **There's one bit of Japanese that you need to know for this chapter, because it's important and that is that ONIGIRI is a rice ball, thus the food that Haku hands Chihiro when she was very upset about her parents in the movie.

**Solitary**

**Chapter Four**

Chihiro felt her heart flutter as she saw Haku. Chihiro walked over, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey…" Chihiro started, and looked at what Haku was doing.

He was making…_onigiri. _

Chihiro felt her heart breaking as she dropped the cup of water that she had brought Haku. Haku turned around as he heard a cup drop on the floor, and found Chihiro staring at the food that Haku was making. Haku twitched his lip upward, and he said, "Do you want some? I made extra."

Chihiro's mind thought back to the time Haku made onigiri for her…

"_Here. Have some onigiri." _

_Chihiro looked up, and took some. She started sobbing continuously. Haku bit his lip, and he patted her shoulder. _

"_Eat some of it. It'll make you feel better." _

_Chihiro cried harder and harder until the tears came no more. _

Chihiro looked at the onigiri, and she closed her eyes briefly for a second, "Onigiri?"

"Yes. Onigiri. Do you want some?" Haku said softly.

Chihiro's mouth opened, but no words came out. How should she respond? How could she reply?

Chihiro smiled and she whispered, "Yes. I would like some."

Haku handed her an onigiri, "Here."

Chihiro looked at it, and took it. She gobbled it down in a few munches, and she started crying quietly and slowly. Each tears slowly slid down her cheek. Chihiro looked up to find Haku, his eyes full of concern and emotion.

Haku handed Chihiro a handkerchief, "Tell me what's wrong."

Chihiro turned away, "You…you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Chihiro looked at Haku squarely in the eye, "What if… one day, your best friend forgot of your existence. He totally forgot everything about you. What if one day, you found yourself stranded in a place where no one cared for you? What if one day, your true love…showed you that he never liked you?"

Haku stared at Chihiro straight in the eye, "I would go on. I would make everything that I want to happen, happen. I would make the person whom I love…love me…as a friend or maybe more. I would make everyone remember me. I will make sure to make new friends, and turn old enemies into new friends,"

Chihiro smiled, "What if one day…you remembered when your old friend handed you an onigiri. And then, another day years later, he hands you another onigiri…but yet…without the same feeling he had before?"

Chihiro turned around, and she smiled at the doorway, and left the room, leaving Haku speechless.

Haku looked at the onigiri, and he whispered, "What's wrong with the onigiri?"

Rin, who had just came into the room, slapped her forehead, "Stupid, stupid Haku!"

Haku heard Rin, and he immediately asked her, "What's with onigiri?"

Rin almost shouted, "You gave Chihiro onigiri was she is in her saddest moment years ago!"

Haku frowned, "I did?"

Rin smacked his head, and she hissed, "You wouldn't remember, would you?"

Haku shook his head, "I don't remember anything before Tenchuu."

Rin narrowed her eyes, and took some onigiri. Her face changed, and she smiled, "Great cooking skills you have. No wonder Chihiro loves onigiri so much. I would too, if you _had_ made them for me so many years ago!"

Haku turned around, and shook his head. _Women…! _

Rin munched into her rice ball, "So… _munch… _Why don't you ask Chihiro about what happened? _Munch." _

Haku looked at Rin, and shook his head, "Me? I've already asked."

Rin patted his shoulder, "You know, you're better than you were. Years back, you were annoying as hell. We all wanted to strangle you. But yeah, you were only nice to Chihiro, and only Chihiro. Never thought much of your faithful employees, right?"

Haku smiled, and slowly took Rin's hands away from his shoulder, "Right…"

"No seriously, all you cared about was Chihiro this, Chihiro that. And when Chihiro left, it was Chihiro this, Chihiro that. And then one day, it was Tenchuu this, Tenchuu that. You get over lost love very quickly, don't you?"

Haku hit Rin on the head. _I change my mind about thinking that Rin was getting nicer. _

**End of Chapter Four **

Aiyaa. Okay, first of all…

I am awfully sorry I didn't get to update this story in such a long period of time.

Secondly, this story is just on temporary hiatus, again. It is not discontinued. NOT discontinued, I repeat.

Also, to those people that liked my story, To Be Spirited away, that is REALLY discontinued. I didn't like the story line (grins).

Lastly, you would notice I use the name, Tenchuu heaps in my stories. That's just because I basically know no other name.

Please review! Review more, and I promise I'll update more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SA ain't mine.

Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates in this story. Since so many people requested me to update it, I decided to stuff my hiatus, and update!

Sorry, but I won't do any reviewing replies, because I am doing more than ten projects, and it ain't working, with me going online, and getting distracted.

…

_Haku smiled, and slowly took Rin's hands away from his shoulder, "Right…"_

"_No seriously, all you cared about was Chihiro this, Chihiro that. And when Chihiro left, it was Chihiro this, Chihiro that. And then one day, it was Tenchuu this, Tenchuu that. You get over lost love very quickly, don't you?"_

_Haku hit Rin on the head. I change my mind about thinking that Rin was getting nicer. _

**Chapter Five**

Chihiro sighed. Two weeks had already gone by. That meant…two months and a half left. She silently wiped the floor, and she smiled at the passing customers, "Have a good night!" and she continued wiping. She was surprised when another hand helped her wipe up the floor, "What…?"

Haku smiled, and he said, "I've got nothing else to do."

Chihiro smiled back, and she said, "There's no point in you wiping it up for me. You need to do your errands from Yubaaba."

Haku shrugged, "Yubaaba gave me a day off."

Chihiro grinned. Haku was always so straight to the point. Never spent a single moment more to explain things, "So you're helping me wipe up? Haku, this is ridiculous. The apprentice of the head of the bathhouse, helping _me _of all people to clean up."

Haku shrugged again, and he said, "What's wrong with that?"

"What's WRONG with that? Haku, have you gone mad?"

Haku grinned, "That's the first time you've called me by my name."   
Chihiro widened her eyes. _Oh no…I'm blushing…I'm blushing…BLUSHING! ARGH. _

Haku then chucked his cloth into the bucket, and he took Chihiro's arm, "Come on. We've finished. If the Froggy says we haven't done a good enough job, I'll show him what a good job is," Haku said, clenching his fist.

Chihiro rose her eyebrows as Haku took her through several hallways and corridors, "Um…yeah…I guess so…"

Haku arrived in front of a room, and he opened the door, "Here, look inside."

Chihiro then looked in, and she gasped. She ran in, and she turned around, and asked Haku urgently, "Where did you find this?"

Haku ran his finger along the weaving device, and he smiled, "Zeniiba told me to bring it to you. She said it would have a special significance to you."

Chihiro kneeled down, and ran her finger along the weaving machine. Chihiro lowered her head as she thought of what had happened…in the past…

…

"_Here, within this hair tie, we have woven in all our hopes and wishes. This hair tie is from your friends in the Spirited World." _

…

"Zeniiba…"Chihiro murmured. She turned around, "When did you see her?"

Haku looked surprised, "Just in the morning, when everyone was sleeping." Haku smiled, "For some reason, I never sleep in the morning, I always wake up." he looked at Chihiro, "I'm surprised that you do to. I've noticed that you're always walking to Kamajii's boiler room."

Chihiro looked at the door, "I'm not a spirit. Maybe that's the reason."

Haku looked at Chihiro, "You're…not?"

Chihiro grinned, "I'm human. Do you want me to show you the blood?" Chihiro pointed at her palm, "I remember that the frogs here are all scared of my blood…" but then, Chihiro frowned, "But you have blood too…"

Haku smiled, "I'm a river spirit…how can I…"

Chihiro shook her head, "Don't worry. Just me."

Haku then started walking towards the window in the room. _Zeniiba told me there was something special about her. But she never told me she was human! Why…why is she here then? She should be…in the human world, not living in danger here…_

Haku frowned, "You shouldn't be here."

Chihiro laughed, "That's the first thing you said to me, ages ago."

_Ages ago…my first visit to the spirit world…_

Haku shook his head, "I'm sorry for causing you pain…but why are you here, when everybody else is a threat to you?"

Chihiro looked at Haku, "You really want to know?"

Haku nodded. Chihiro sighed, and she whispered, "I will tell you of a story. A story concerning a girl of the age of eleven."

"This girl…she was a stubborn brat. She would do anything to get her way. But one day, she moved houses, into another region. Upon driving on the road, her father took a wrong turn…and the girl ended up facing an old train station. Against her please, her parents went inside, and the little girl followed…

**End of chapter five**

Sorry for updating so late! I have to repeat once more, this story is still on temporary hiatus while I sort things out. I have a basic story structure that I want to write out. This story structure could bring Chihiro's disease to an end, but she won't be dead in the end.

If things work out, Chihiro would not die in the end. But I'm still thinking about the plotline, and I've realized that the only way Chihiro would escape death is for her disease to get even worse…don't worry. Everything will be alright in the end.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Sa ain't mine.

_Haku nodded. Chihiro sighed, and she whispered, "I will tell you of a story. A story concerning a girl of the age of eleven."_

"_This girl…she was a stubborn brat. She would do anything to get her way. But one day, she moved houses, into another region. Upon driving on the road, her father took a wrong turn…and the girl ended up facing an old train station. Against her please, her parents went inside, and the little girl followed…_

**Chapter Six**

"This girl…this one girl had the courage and the bravery. While her parents ate all the food prepared for the spirits, insisting that credit card payment was enough, the little girl wandered around the endless town of restaurants." Chihiro took a deep breathe, and she whispered, "But when she came back, her parents were no longer human. They were in fact…turned into pigs. They had insulted the spirits by eating their food. As a punishment, they were transformed into pigs." Chihiro then looked away, and she continued on, "But the little girl was about to give up. She ran away, far away, to a distant corner in the town in which no one could have found her…but that was all the little girl's opinion. Once sure she was safe, she knelt down on the grass, and began to weep."

Chihiro smiled, "But then a young boy no older than the age of eleven came down. I – the little girl had felt safe and guarded for the first time. But that was not to continue. It was all to end abruptly."

Chihiro sighed, and she said, "The boy told her to get a job at Aburaya, the bathhouse owned by Yubaaba, a very powerful sorceress. The girl accepted the offer, since she had nowhere else to go, and she could not go back home…reluctantly, the sorceress had given the girl a job, and the little girl began her chores. She became good friends with the boiler man, Kamajii, a girl, Rin and the boy that saved her…"

"However, she was yet to discover another side of the boy that saved her. He was cold, almost vile, one could say. But when they were alone…when they were alone, the boy was kind to her, and did many things to gain her happiness in return." Chihiro smiled, and she continued, "One time, the boy made onigiri for her. The thought that someone as kind in this world could spend time to make onigiri to Chihiro, was overwhelming."

"But to her shock, a face-less monster was invading the bathhouse, and Yubaaba thought the boy was of no use anymore…so she decided the best way was to kill him."

Haku drew a sharp intake of breathe, as he ran through his mind to see any memories of this event. But to his displease, he could find none. None at all.

"Within the boy himself, a magic was eating him up. This magic make the boy weak, and I – the little girl struggled to save him. It was then they fell into a black hole…and arrived at Kamajii's boiler room." Chihiro said, "I- the little girl gave the boy some medicine obtained from a God, and she left him in order to apologize To Zeniiba, Yubaaba's sister, for the little boy's evil deeds that had led him to this poor state."

"The boy had flown to Zeniiba's house once he was healed, and took the girl away once more. And only with the promise of the girls' safety from that second onwards. Upon flying with the boy, the girl thought of something of great relevance…"

"She thought of a time when she had almost drowned in a lake…and a dragon had saved her…"

Chihiro then murmured, "_The Lake's name was Kohaku_."

Chihiro shook her head, and she said, "I was happy. I was happy that you…he had found his true name at last…I was very happy. But I – she was only to be greeted by the sadness that he could not follow her into the human world."

Haku then heard the chilling words that brought a shiver down his spine. Chihiro had said, "But at her last sight of the boy, the boy had promised her…promised her that they would meet again…"

Chihiro stood up abruptly, and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry for ever bringing this story on you, Haku. It's a stupid story. I don't see why…why you should have to tolerate me, telling you a pointless story!"

Chihiro then shivered as Haku whispered, "It's not pointless at all."

"You – you really think so?"

"Definitely."

Chihiro smiled, "Thank you."

Haku smiled, and Chihiro was a bit shocked, as it was the first genuine smile she had seen Haku do, "Kami-sama…save me…"

Haku took Chihiro's hand, "Even though none of it really comes back to me…I'm sure my memories will find me one day…of maybe even the other way around…"

The romantic moment was spoilt as Tenchuu came, stamping her feet around, annoyed, and said in a high pitched voice, "It's not fair! Absolutely not fair!"

Haku stared at Tenchuu. Somehow…somehow this feeling…this feeling he couldn't capture. This feeling was different to the one he felt with Chihiro. Never the less, Haku could not be disloyal to Tenchuu. He walked over slowly, and he asked, "What's wrong, Tenchuu?"

Tenchuu cried, "Yubaaba gave that nasty girl the position of the manager. It's not fair! I've been here longer than she has…I deserve the right to…"

Haku's face grew stern, "Apologize."

Chihiro looked up from her position, "Me? For what? I didn't _tell_ Yubaaba to go and give me that position!"

Haku said matter-of-factly, "I was talking to Tenchuu." and he whirled upon Tenchuu, and he said, "Chihiro's right. She did not ask for Yubaaba to do that. Maybe she's working harder than you…"

But as soon as the words left his mouth, Haku groaned silently. IT was an extremely bad choice of words. Tenchuu, in truth, never worked as hard as Chihiro did. However, Tenchuu took offence.

Tenchuu yelled at Haku, "At least I've been here longer than she has! She's only been here for a couple of weeks!"

Chihiro coughed, and she cleared her throat, "As a matter of fact, I _have _been here longer than you have." she walked over, and she slapped Tenchuu on the face. The tension in the room grew high, as the hand mark on Tenchuu's face grew bright red.

The anger that was seen in Tenchuu's eyes could not be described, for she had looked like a devil from that second onwards, "How dare you!"

Chihiro smirked lightly, and she said, "That was for insulting me." and once again, Chihiro raised her hand, and she slapped Tenchuu once again, "And that was for the torture you left Aburaya in, especially Kamajii and Rin," and Chihiro prepared to raise her hand for the last time, but instead, she only whispered, "I've never done anything to you…but you are Haku's girlfriend. Please treat him to more respect next time round."

Chihiro took a step back, and she said to Haku, "She does not need to apologize anymore. I'm satisfied." and with that, like every other time, Chihiro began her way down the corridor to finish her chores.

Haku only stared after Chihiro, as her shadow became smaller and smaller, "Tenchuu, are you alright?"

Tenchuu gave no reply. She was thinking over Chihiro's words, _I've never done anything to you…_

Tenchuu felt a small pang of guilt, "That's right…she really hasn't done anything to me…" but she quickly passed the thought away, and she clinged happily onto Haku's sleeve, "Do take me into the garden, Haku!"

Haku nodded, like the exact image of a robot, "Alright."

Tenchuu sighed. Why couldn't' the worlds just do what she wanted it to do…?

…

Tenchuu looked downwards, and she stared at the hand that Haku seemed to be grasping rather lightly, or carelessly. Tenchuu looked away. Why couldn't things turn out how she wanted them to? Tenchuu blinked a couple of times before reality struck her. _Maybe me and Haku weren't a couple even at the beginning. Maybe I just destroyed a good relationship between Chihiro and him…maybe…_

Tenchuu shook her head, to which Haku asked, "What's wrong?"

Tenchuu laughed, and she replied back cheerfully, "Nothing's wrong, Haku."

_If only I meant what I said. _

"Haku?"

Haku grunted to show he was listening. Tenchuu bit her lip, "I…I…"

Haku whispered, "Spit it out."

Tenchuu tore Haku's hand away from her own,. and she looked at him in the eye, "If I had the power to tear up your contract right at this moment, would you follow me to somewhere else? Somewhere that no one knows who we are?"

Haku looked surprised, "What are you talking about, Tenchuu?"

"Will you, or wouldn't you?" Tenchuu insisted.

Haku sighed, "The truth?"

"Definitely,"

Haku ran his hand through is shoulder length green hair, and he whispered, "No. Aburaya has been my home ever since I could remember. I'm not going to leave unless there's a reason for it."

"What if the reason was me?" Tenchuu murmured.

Haku shook his head, "A reason…as in, Aburaya got burnt down…or it got taken over by someone else…"

Tenchuu cried out in dismay, and she whimpered, "Thank you for telling me the truth…" and she ran off.

And Haku just stood there, wondering what had just happened.

…

"Heck, if only I could, Zeniiba!" Haku said as he put down the bucket, and he entered her little cottage, "I don't get what's so mesmerizing about that human girl."

Zeniiba chuckled, and she said, "Haku, you know she's hiding something, ne?"

Haku twitched his mouth, and he muttered, "I suppose so. Whenever I see her, there's this strange feeling inside my heart."

Zeniiba laughed, "My dear boy, do you not yet understand?"

"Understand what?"

"If you knew them once before, you would never forget them. True, you may not recognize them, but something in your heart will always tell you that you knew them long, long ago."

"So you mean…I will remember, sooner or later?" Haku murmured, and he dropped the broom he was sweeping the floor with, "Sorry…"

Zeniiba smiled, "It's perfectly fine, dear. Now off you go. That sister of mine will be worrying that there will be no one to do the dirty work for her."

"Zeniiba…?"

"Yes?"

"I have another question."

"Try me."

"Why…why is Chihiro doing here? No other human has ventured this deep into the Spirit World."

Zeniiba looked at her hands, and she said faintly, "Chihiro is special. But the reason is for you to find out."

Haku nodded, "That I shall. Goodbye, Zeniiba. I can honestly say I prefer you by a lot than to Yubaaba."

Zeniiba smiled lightly, "I'm glad to hear that, Haku. Now go!"

Haku bowed deeply, and he opened the door, "Thank you." and he went out, and slammed it shut.

…

**End of Chapter Six**

…

Alright, hiatus is OVER. I have the plot outline finished, but it's all up to reviews to see if I'm inspired enough (winks).

This story will take an unexpected turn, and I'm afraid I won't be able to write it out as perfectly as I planned.

Chihiro WILL live in the end. I bended all my rules on sadness and depression in order to make sure the readers would be happy.

Once at the end of the story, there will NOT be a sequel.

Readers might have noticed that I deleted approximately five of my stories in the past week.

These included: Fatal Mistakes, No One to Be With Me, No One to Believe in Me, Forgotten, and The Professional's Tactics.

I deleted them mainly because of the inspiration just didn't come, and the storyline wasn't appealing enough.

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. It was rather long compared to the other ones.

A note for CrazyTomboy: Ep! I know! I FINALLY updated. I still don't know why I insist on writing depressing stories, when I'm actually hyper in real life… well, I've changed my mind. Chihiro ain't gonna die in the end. Isn't it AWESOME! I think I'm getting out of the depressing mood, because I've been writing happier and mushy fics.

As the LAST note, thank you So much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad everyone is liking this story, because I was quite reluctant to continue writing this story, as a matter of fact. Somewhere along the line I changed my mind and decided to write up another chapter (ginrs).

Anyway, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sa ain't mine.**

**Solitary **

**Chapter Seven**

Chihiro counted the over-excessive amounts of buckets in the store room, "Three hundred and twenty-one. Three hundred and twenty-two. Three hundred and twenty-three…"

She was startled as a voice interrupted her precise counting, "Stop it already."

Chihiro turned around, and found Haku approaching her, "Why should I? It's my job."

Haku shook his head, "Don't you get it? The whole bathhouse is on your side. Even Yubaaba is, for unknown reasons. You are a human, Chihiro. You should be where you belong."

Chihiro glared at Haku defensively, "What do you mean 'where I belong'".

"You're a human,"

"Humans, spirits, nameless objects…aren't they all the same?" Chihiro whispered harshly at Haku, "They all have an identification of oneself. If that identification is lost, then you would only be the tools of others. Don't you get it, Haku?"

Haku shook his head, "But you are a human, Chihiro. You can not deny it."

Chihiro stood up from her stool, and she yelled, "So I'm human. What difference does that make me? Does it make me a monster? Is it because I have blood in my veins? Or is it simply because I look different to those repulsive things that the Yunas wear?"

Chihiro took a deep breathe, and she said, "I respect who you are, River Spirit. Why can't you respect who I am – that is, a human? What? Aren't you 'forgiving' enough? Just because the humans destroyed your lake, doesn't mean each and every one of us is an ultimate destroyer of all living things!"

Chihiro shook her head, "I don't wish to argue with you any longer…I need to report to Yubaaba. Excuse me, if you will." and she took her leave from the room, dragging several buckets and brooms behind her, while muttering under her breathe, "Stupid conceited river spirits!"

Meanwhile, Haku found himself staring at thin air, and he shrugged unhappily, and he said, "Stupid conceited humans!"

…

Though all that yelling and screaming, Chihiro almost forgot she had only approximately a month left of life. She wondered how her house was looking right now.

Probably dust filled with spider webs hanging all over it, Chihiro thought.

It wasn't a big surprise to her. But somehow, she felt just a little bit homesick. But Aburaya still had the same feeling of 'home' to her.

Chihiro cringed at the thought of that, and she found the frog, which was vertically challenged, talking to her.

The frog bounced up and down, saying rather enthusiastically, "And as I was saying, Sen, you saved me from that nameless one…" and then, a few minutes later…, "But now…Aburaya is so changed! Even Yubaaba is nicer…" and yet another few minutes, "…Isn't the grass greener than ever? And isn't the bridge just more magnificent?"

Chihiro stamped her feet ignorantly, while covering it up rather nicely, "I'm sorry, frog. I really need to report on the work to Yubaaba."

The frog looked rather depressed, and he said sadly, "Alright, Sen…"

Chihiro could almost jump up and down in glee as she smiled warmly at the frog, "Thank you, Mister. Frog!" On them other hand, she was thinking, thank Kami-sama I got away from that thing…

She took the elevator up, while passing several people along the way, including Rin, and a silent Haku, who was going downwards.

When in the elevator, Chihiro couldn't help but stare into the other direction besides Haku. And Haku on the other hand found the elevator door interesting to look at.

It was a rather awkward moment, and as soon as the lift arrived up on the third floor, Chihiro ran out, and bowed at Haku, and sped off to Yubaaba.

Chihiro couldn't believe it, but it was the first time she actually WANTED to see Yubaaba.

…

Chihiro stood in front of the desk, and she recited as if from the top of her head, "And then there was one hundred, and eighty three buckets left over, thus increasing our daily bucket usage by…"

To Chihiro's surprise, Yubaaba had dozed off in the middle of that sentence.

Was she really that boring to be with?

No wonder Haku liked Tenchuu then.

At least Tenchuu was more interesting to be with.

Chihiro shook her head worriedly. She was here to ENJOY her last month, not to sulk like a lovesick puppy who's love does not love her back. Yes. Like unrequited love.

Chihiro wasn't like that, was she?

She watched silently as Yubaaba started shaking her head in big massive movements, before she screamed out the last part, "SHUT UP, BUU!"

So that was what her dream was about.

…rewind and pause...

Chihiro smiled to herself, I meant nightmare…

(A/N – It's not often I do an author's note, but I thought I'll just let you know – Chihiro's thoughts are meant to be in italics, but three of my fingers are sprained right now, so typing is a massive pain in the bum, so I can't be bothered.)

…

"What do you mean, you vertically challenged frog!"

Chihiro sighed as she heard Rin scream out the last sentence. She slowly put down her bowl of rice, and she watched as Rin slammed her fist down onto the table in sheer disgust, and revolt, and Rin' with her face red, yelled, "I do not like you by any means at all, you short…THING!"

Chihiro shook her head. The frog that was talking to Chihiro today was actually trying to get more information on Rin. The frog had taken an…"interest" in Rin.

Chihiro could distantly hear the soft muttering on the frog, followed by several of Rin's yells and screaming.

She heard something along the lines of "You are three hwol heads shorted than I am."

And then something that sounded like, "Height does not matter! Its inner beauty that's most important not outer appearances!"

Followed by, "Well I just happen to be one of those snotty women that hate everything EXCEPT for good looking guys, so off you GO!"

Chihiro sniffled a giggle as Rin can huffing into the room she was in. Rin stared at Chihiro, goggle-eyed, and she said annoyed, "I can't believe people these days."

Chihiro laughed, "Neither can I. Is he younger than you by any chance?"

"Yes! By a whole five year period!'

Chihiro smiled, "Well it is only inner-beauty that counts…"

Chihiro was rewarded by a bucket hitting her head.

_Perfect aim, _Chihiro thought grimly.

…

Chihiro pointedly avoided 'buckets' for the next few days, and she started on 'brooms' to which she got sick of quickly, as the dust always got into her eyes.

After a few days in experimenting with cleaning the bath tubs, she didn't like it either, so she ventured into being the messenger around the bathhouse.

That job, Chihiro thought, was a lot better than brooms and buckets.

Once, Chihiro remembered, she passed Tenchuu crying in a room.

Her face was red and she had obviously crying.

As Chihiro passed her, she couldn't help feel guilty.

Maybe she had separated a very good couple that was doing fine before she came here.

…

She felt her stomach hurt.

Chihiro winced in pain as she leaned on a wall, listening to Rin's drabbles and yelling.

She tried clutching her stomach harder, but it made no difference. She interrupted Rin by saying, "Rin…I…need…some…time to think about my new life. Can you…go out…for a bit?"

Rin looked shocked, but she quickly brushed the feeling of unease away, "Sure…" and she exited the room.

Chihiro felt herself sliding down the wall as she slowly landed onto the ground.

She couldn't last for very long.

Not long at all.

She heard someone burst into the room.

Dimly, Chihiro could see a pair of emerald eyes staring into her, and saying, "Chihiro? What's wrong? Chihiro!"

And Chihiro felt herself slipping away.

**End of chapter seven **

Alright, I did promise an earlier update, didn't I?

I guess I lied…again.

And this chapter was a lame try at slight humour.

Alright, here are the reasons:

Firstly, I was sick for the whole week. Running nose, headaches, fevers…vomiting… you name it.

Secondly, school work. I already had to catch up on the stuff I missed, so yeah.

Thirdly, inspiration? The storyline just stuffed up again.

Anyway, I've said enough.

By the way, I participated in a Basketball knockout challenge thing, with my mates and all. (See, everyone thinks I totally suck at basketball)

I sure surprised them when I kept on knocking the ball out of people's hands.

And my team was the GRAND CHAMPION! And we held our school's reputation for being the best at basketball, and also the most aggressive at it. We were kind of all playing tackle.

Anyway, enough rambling.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own SA

Here are some replies to reviews I found had quite an interesting perspective/point to make.

TaKeMyPaInAwAy : _I'd say if Tenchuu had abused even Rin and her friends like that I'd say she would've slapped and fought back against Chihiro no matter what she said. But anyways...yeah...please up-date soon with more description in your paragraphs. _

**Reply back**: Tenchuu, as I had suggested in many different ways during the story, has feelings. No matter 'what' you are, feelings still exist inside you. Tenchuu is no exception. Every single villain has bad and good points, weakness and strong abilities.

And more description? True, I do not write with that much description, because I believe that sometimes, even the writers have feelings too. You may think this is an excuse, but even writers have periods of time when just plain nothing comes to mind. This is when a writer is at her/his worst.

Though I can not deny I sometimes fail to write more descriptions. I believe you could have criticized in another way besides just telling me what I'm doing wrong. To review – usually, this is considered as telling writers to update ASAP, or complimenting the writer's story. Or in other cases – flaming or constructive criticising.

You criticized in a very well done way, I admit, but you failed to tell me _how _I could improve. All you told me was "more description". You could have taken an excerpt out of my story, and given an example on how to improve.

Besides that, your review helped me improve the story, and I am grateful to you for that.

**Chapter Eight**

Chihiro woke up abruptly on a bed with white sheets and white blankets. Startled, she sat up, and looked around. She shook her head slowly, until she covered herself up in blankets.

She was refusing to believe in the truth.

She was at the hospital.

Frantic with worry to who brought her here, and how she got ere, Chihiro got up, found out she was still extremely weak, and winced at the pain.

A doctor who was just checking up on Chihiro ran inside, and urged Chihiro to sit down. The doctor smiled at her, thinking everything was going to be alright.

Chihiro shook her head desperately, as she croaked out, "Who took me here?"

The doctor frowned, "Ah…a young man with hair that was slightly green and emerald eyes. He had a defiant look on his face, and insisted that you had to be treated immediately, to which you were. But once it was announced that you were safe again, he walked off without a word. No one knows where he went."

Chihiro had a mix of different emotions running through her, "He…left?"

The doctor sighed, "Chihiro, you honestly need to take more care of yourself. If it wasn't for that young man, you could have fainted anywhere at all, and you would have died!"

Chihiro shook her head, "I only have a month left anyway."  
"You know that's only an estimate, Chihiro. Miracles happen. You might live for 3 years after that. Maybe never die? And yet, you might die tomorrow. This might be your last day." the doctor adjusted his glasses, and he said, "Enjoy every day to the full, Chihiro, or it might be too late when you regret it."

Chihiro turned away, afraid she was going to cry. She had to be strong, "Alright. When can I leave here?"

"After you fill out a form, and then you can leave when you want to."

…

Chihiro paced around her room in which hadn't been touched for two months, "Damn it…where are you, Haku?"

She looked at her computer, and she had a growing urge to write something down.

So she sat down on her chair, and stared up the computer, and opened up Microsoft word. She stared at the screen, and she begun writing up a letter.

To whom, she wasn't sure, but she wanted a way of expressing her feelings, and her computer, was her last resort.

…

_To whoever reads this letter? _

_You are currently reading the letter of a girl who is expected to die in a month. _

_Funny, isn't it? If anyone read this, I would have probably already died. _

_You, carefree, a genius, getting perfect marks and perfect friends. Or maybe you're a suicidal person. Maybe even a nerd who is pushing up his/her glasses so they don't fall down again. _

_I really don't care who you are, but I believe that though my case may be bad, there are some people that are worse off. _

_I never believe in blaming others. _

_I know I didn't take care of my body that led to this stage. _

_I know. _

_Bloody hell, doesn't anyone get it? I don't want sympathy. I want to be treated equally wherever I go. _

_And what about you? _

_Why are YOU reading this very letter? _

_I bet you were thinking your life was so horrible before you read this. _

_What had happened? You ran out of money to buy a new skirt? _

_Or did you go broke because you brought new computer software? _

_My name is Chihiro Ogino, and I hope you'll never forget this letter. _

_Because, though I might be dead by the time you read this, I remain hopeful that someone in this world would honestly care about me, and not run away. _

…

Chihiro looked at the letter, printed it out, and finally, she clicked on the 'cross' button in the corner.

The regular pop up window came up, saying if she wanted to save it or not. Her mouse hovered upon the 'no', but then, before she would change her mind, she changed it back to yes, and clicked it.

Another window came up, asking what she wanted to name it.

Chihiro hesitated for a few moments, and then she typed in the document name.

_Solitary.doc_

And solitary it would remain, till her dying day.

And then, her computer would get sold off second handedly to someone else, and all that would remain would be the piece of paper.

Chihiro stared in mid air for a long time, and she croaked out desperately, "Sometimes, I can't help feeling lonely…"

"And sometimes…I can't just help it when I realize things…"

Chihiro buried her face with her hands, and she whispered, "I'm a failure."

_But I still can't stop myself from loving him. _

…

**End of Chapter Eight **

…

I've had a growing urge to delete some stories, but I wanted your opinion first.

Alright, I firstly want to delete No One to Care For Me from the database. This is because once I read it through, I realized it was badly edited, and the story line went crazy in the middle. I want to do better than that standard.

Secondly, I've been wanting to delete On The Edge. Maybe I should just revise it? Rewrite it or something? When reading it through, I realized I could have written ten pages, but instead I wrote only approx. 5 pages. I'm planning on either deleting or rewriting this one.

Lastly, I was thinking of deleting/rewriting My Life, My Way. I could have raved on for fifteen pages, but instead, I made it a short one.

I've already deleted Only One. If you want the story back, tell me email by email or review. I've also deleted In Memory of Me. People didn't like the ending that was going to happen. Previously, I deleted the sequel to No One to Care for Me, because I just plainly dislike sequels. The story has ended, why still continue?

I honestly need your opinion on this, because I am uncertain how to proceed.

**CrazyTomboy – **You hate basketball? It's my favourite sport….oh well… I'm not sure how to include the frog back into the story,. I kind of only wrote him in because I was getting stuck on the story line. Anyway, my sprained fingers are almost healed now, so I'm happy again! This week has been a lot better though!

Sorry, but the two replies above were replied only because they were the ones that stuck in my mind. The first one being (at the top of the page), she insulted me in a way, and the second being Crazy Tomboy, whose reviews always turn out to be original.

Anyway, I'll try and reply to ALL the people next time, ne?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **They all say, if the world is perfect, everything would be fine. But the world isn't perfect, and it's just that, that makes me not the one who owns Spirited Away. Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.

**Solitary **

**Chapter Nine**

To her, the month passed like a blur. Everything didn't seem in the right position. People walked past, stared at her, and then left. Even the stray dog stared at her with his cute, but sad eyes.

Apparently so. If it was the end of the month by now, she was expected to die any minute now.

Just great.

She handed the receptionist the money for the groceries, and she left the shop.

_I wonder what would happen, if I die before I eat all this food. _

She was shocked as she felt a little hand reach out, and was clutching her shirt as if it was a life buoy, and could save the person.

She looked down to find a little boy, probably about eight years old, clutching her sleeve.

"Do you wanna donate some money for the National Cancer Foundation?" the little boy said, saying each word slowly so he got the pronunciation right.

The girl stopped along her tracks as the boy said Cancer Foundation. The girl automatically reached for her wallet before she knew it, and she smiled at herself.

_Funny, how that action was automatic…_

She got out a note, and she placed it in the boy's hand, "Make sure it goes to a good cause."

"Yep." The little boy looked at the girl, and he stated calmly, "You seem sad,"

The girl looked shocked at his comment. Her eyes were widened ever so slightly, but she shook her head at her idiosyncrasy, "of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because the smile on your face is strained."

The girl smiled slowly, "You sure know big words for such a little kid."

The boy stared into her eyes, and he whispered, "Age does not matter. Some people who have lived for a hundred years are still fools. Others know to value life from the minute they're born."

The girl hesitated. What should she say?

The boy, ignoring the silence that he was greeted from by the girl, continued, "I'm sure that someone would care for you,"

The girl smiled, and she said softly, "Maybe."

The boy looked rather annoyed that the bigger girl didn't trust him. The boy took his backpack from his shoulder, and he unzipped his bag. He got out a strangely wrapped object for the girl.

He handed it over to the girl, and he whispered, "If no one does, I will. Thank you for the kind donation," and he murmured, "Remember my name. Seiji Amasawa. If no one comes to your aid, I will."

The girl turned away, afraid of the boy who was so confidently claiming to be friends with her, "Thank you all the same." and she smiled at him. But this time, it was a genuine and pure smile, unlike the other strained and forced smiles.

The boy looked satisfied, and he said, "Good." and he picked up his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and continued walking around, asking people for donations.

And he left the girl standing there.

And the girl only had one more question in her mind; _maybe…maybe I've always been a fool…_

…

The glimpse of some dark green hair could be seen at town. It was an unusual colour of hair, even to the locals, and foreigners, who have seen shades of purple, blue and of all colours… hair that was dyed WHITE!

The irony of it all.

The boy walked calmly around the corner, and suddenly, he paused as he saw a little boy holding out a donation can in front of him.

The boy smiled knowingly at the older boy, and he said softly, "You know the sad girl, didn't you?"

"Sad…girl?"

"She didn't' have a smile upon her face. It was as if her life had just shut down. Like a computer! A virus has caught onto her."

The green haired boy smiled at the little boy, and he muttered, "That's true…in a way…"

The boy smiled as he slipped the little boy a note, "Here you go."

The boy smiled, "I'm not a fortune teller, you know."

The emerald haired teenager smiled, "Really?"

"You know…its just natural talent that I'm physic…"

The little boy raised his eyebrows as he continued, "PURELY natural talent."

…

Solitary.doc was staring at her on the computer screen.

Her eyes morphed into the screen, and she mouthed, "Value my life…"

She grasped the bottom of her chair tightly as she felt herself losing focus. Breathing was becoming harder and harder.

She breathed in heavily as she felt herself collapsing. The chair was falling down… she shook her head desperately, "No…any time but now…"

"Hell no…I don't want to die yet…I still have to live for…" she struggled to keep breathing, "Much longer!"

But to her dismay, the cells in her body were already converted to the evil side. Cancer had taken over. All the cells in her body had lost the war. One by one, they had gone over to the side that would eventually win. And they say violence never gets you anywhere.

Her body had given in to the cancer, and like with any other disease, it can lead to death, which was what she was facing right now.

The girl closed her eyes, and she murmured, "Oh Kami-sama…please let me live…I've…finally found my reason to live…"

_My reason to live is for those that I love. _

…

The doctor looked on his calendar, and his face paled, "No today. Please give her a chance…"

_A chance is all she needs. A medical miracle. _

**End of Chapter Nine! **

By the way, the lack of names in this chapter is very significant. A cookie to whoever gets 'why' I did so!

**CrazyTomboy** – LOL! I know. I hope I got the cancer part right. I searched up several sites, and all they stated was the cell change in the human body when cancer had taken place. SO I decided I'll use that. I'm not exactly sure about the side effects Chihiro was having. Oh well. As for the hair part, Chihiro is wearing a wig, because she had gotten chemo before.

I hope that clears it up. (grins). Wow. And you said you couldn't write a long review…except your review turned out to be the longest one I've ever had!

You weren't blunt at all. In fact, if anything, your review was extremely helpful. I've deleted No one to care for me, but I can't bring myself to delete On the Edge and My Life My Way. I'm planning onto reposting it with the revised edition. LOL! On the Edge is now…turned from 977 words to approx. 3000 words!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Disclaimer: Spirited Away isn't mine.

Alright. I suppose this would shock all people, but I think I forgot to mention, this is the last chapter.

Ahhs…sorry. It's my stupid memory acting up again.

Anyway…enjoy!

_The girl closed her eyes, and she murmured, "Oh Kami-sama…please let me live…I've…finally found my reason to live…"_

_My reason to live is for those that I love. _

…

_The doctor looked on his calendar, and his face paled, "No today. Please give her a chance…"_

_A chance is all she needs. A medical miracle. _

**Solitary **

**Chapter Ten **

The doctor, Specialist Mizuki, rushed along the corridor of the hospital, only to arrive at the room in which Chihiro was taken. Her Neighbour, Yoake, had come in to deliver the daily supplies of food that Chihiro had always needed. And Yoake had screamed as she found Chihiro lying on the ground.

It was an automatic reaction. She had immediately got her mobile out, and rang up the ambulance.

Now, Mizuki was running along the corridor, thinking about Chihiro. She shook her head, _there's no way Chihiro would live after this. She has terminal cancer. Terminal! No matter how strong her will to live is, the cancer has spread through her entire body. There's no hope left for her. And Chihiro knows that as well. _

"Hiruma-sama!" Mizuki called out to the doctor who had just left Chihiro's room, "Is Ogino-san alright?"

"Situation is desperate. But Ogino-san seems to possess a great willpower to live. The line keeps on dropping down and back up again."

Mizuki shook her head, "Ogino-san is always so persistent, in everything she does. If she gave up right now…it would save her so much pain."

Hiruma handed Mizuki the folder containing Chihiro's situation, and he smiled at her, "That's not true. if she gave up now, it would mean she spent the past month for nothing. If she could somehow pull through this… (And create a medical miracle at the same time), the past month would have been worth it. The whole hospital staff is cheering for her. She's created an imprint that is too dark on everyone's life. IT would be a waste if she were to leave us all at this moment."

"Hiruma…you're putting too much determination in Chihiro, into an event that may never happen."

Hiruma smiled back at her, "I am. But truth is, no one wants Chihiro to die." he looked back at Chihiro, "But that boy that brought her in before…I think he should be notified, and prepare for the worse."

Mizuki looked thoughtful, "yes. I'm sure that boy is something special to her…poor Chihiro. First her parents, and now this…"

…

"Hey you!"

The small boy with the fundraising can was pulling along Haku's sleeve.

Haku stared at him, and the boy coughed, "I suppose I better tell you. Someone that you care about is in great danger, she needs your support."

Haku's eyes widened, "Chihiro."

Seiji looked at Haku, who had dashed off running, "My promise to you has been fulfilled, Chihiro. I've told the person to come for you."

He winced as his sister came back, and started flicking him on the head, "Get back to work, Seiji!"

…

Haku ran off into Chihiro's room, and opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated.

He bit his lip as he saw Chihiro, lying on the white hospital bed with white bed sheets. Chihiro's face was deadly pale, a type of colour Haku had never seen on her face. She was breathing so heavily that one who have thought she could have collapsed already, from the effort she had to put in to breathe properly.

Haku pulled out a chair, and sat down next to Chihiro, watching her. His eyes moved to Chihiro's face, and he drew a sharp intake of breathe.

"Haku…is that you?" Chihiro whispered her throat croaky from not speaking for so long. She longed for an answer from the figure above her. Chihiro closed her eyes in desperation, "Haku?"

She could see the person smiling slightly, and she felt their hand wrap around Chihiro's.

Her hand felt so cold before…now it was warm. She felt as if everything was just going to be alright. How naïve of her.

"Everything's going to be just alright, Chihiro."

Chihiro smiled faintly, "Haku…maybe my wish was fulfilled after all."

"What wish?"

Haku saw Chihiro smile slightly, but then wince as if smiling hurt her.

Chihiro murmured, "My wish to always be with you…even till the end."

The boy hung his head down as Chihiro's smile slowly faded away. He felt a bitter sadness in his heart. He had lied to Chihiro so many times. How he would go and visit her once his contract had ceased functioning…and now…

"I'm glad Chihiro…"

_Damn it. I just can't get around to telling her just how I feel… _

"Don't worry Chihiro. I'll always take care of you. No matter where you are."

…

_My heart will always follow, _

_That soft sweet mellow, _

_Of your voice. _

_No matter where you are, _

_I shall be there, _

_With you. _

…

**The End **

…

Ho hums. I never did mention whether Chihiro died or not, did I?

I'm grinning now. Some of you may come and murder me to take the stupid smile off my face.

This story is finished. I'm pleased with the number of reviews I got, and I'm pleased with the amount of time I spent trying to work out an ending in which I would be happy with, and you MIGHT be happy with.

Chihiro's status to whether she is alive or not is not revealed.

Feel free to imagine it out of yourselves!

My next story will be either humour or angst. Yes, I'm so sad. I write about two things which are at the opposite ends of the earth.

Either way, the story would be AU. I' starting to get sick of the stories that always start with "After Chihiro left the spirited world".

-Redgrrl (try reading my other story, The Strangest of them all. It's an AU story based on Whisper of the Heart). (Still can't get over that Solitary is finished…sigh).


	11. Author's Note

Date: 31 August 08

I have decided this story is no longer _worthy_ of its plotline. Hence, I will be re-writing this in approximately 3 weeks time.

I wrote this story when I still had a somewhat bright outlook on life. My writing in this story does not do its story justice.

So, _please do not abandon this story yet_. Please check back in three weeks time, and expect, something different. Something very different.

Thank you to all the support I had during the course of this story.

The new story will be dedicated to one of my two best friends, to honour his courage and strength.

He's the bravest person I know.

-Redgrrl.


End file.
